


Definitive Steps

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [104]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, this one rides the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: An example of civil discourse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #349 – evidence

'Well, you've snooped about, gathered your evidence – what's your decision?'

'You're an arse, so nothing I didn't already know.' Gene chuckles, and Sam smiles behind his glass. 'I know I can be less than agreeable, I... I'm not actually perfect, I've made my fair share of mistakes.'

'That's fine by me, Sammy-boy – perfect is boring, mistakes build character. Admitting you're wrong is the first step to making it all right.'

'Have we suddenly started talking about you?'

Gene's bordering on a pout, and Sam smirks. 'Sorry – just, you do know it goes both ways, right?'

'Course I do, you div.'


End file.
